deadfantasyfandomcom-20200215-history
Hitomi
"Skill lies within power." --Hitomi :Hitomi was born in Germany to a Japanese woman. Hitomi enters the DOA3 Tournament in order to test her skills against other martial artists and prove to her father, a German Karate master, that she is capable. Hitomi is a martial artist through and through. Her victories have come as a result of a grueling training regimen as well as a complete commitment to her studies and her art. Not only has Hitomi practiced her techniques, she has studied them, coming to understand the deeper principles behind karate as well as of the art itself. : :Hitomi is very much an honorable competitor and follows the traditions of her art to the letter. She always fights fairly in a match, for to do otherwise would bring shame to her name, her martial art, and her father's dojo. Often after winning a bout, she will compliment her opponent. She is also fair in her dealings with others, treating everybody equally and with the respect that they deserve. She will not underestimate a foe by acting in a brash or overconfident manner. At all times, she will fight to the best of her ability, as she wishes to test her strength and training to the fullest. Biography :"Thanks! It was a great fight!" ---Hitomi Dead or Alive 3 Hitomi enters the third Tournament in order to test her skills against other martial artists and prove to her father that she is a capable fighter. She crosses paths with Jann Lee, who also shares a keen passion for martial arts, and the two share some philosophies about the way of martial arts. In the last few bouts, she finally meets with Ein, although after having recovered from his amnesia, he is now Hayate. She tries to convince him to come back to her father's dojo in Germany, as well as prove to him, her martial arts skill. He seemingly ignores her offer, and challenges her to a battle, asking her if she's ever fought an opponent stronger than herself. After acknoweldging his proposal Hitomi raises her fists for combat and replies "I have, and as I was victorious then, I will be victorious as well!" despite not being able to convince him to return to Germany, she was still able to prove her martial arts skills by defeating him in combat, ranking third place in the tournament. With that, Hitomi's father let her leave the dojo and she moves on with her life. Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball Hitomi was invited to Zack Island for the fourth Dead or Alive Tournament. However, that was only a ruse concocted by Zack to lure the girls to a two week tropical vacation. Trapped on the island, she spent her time shopping and playing beach games, notably befriending some of the other girls during the forced vacation, particularly Lei Fang whom she first encountered as a combatant in the previous tournament. Dead or Alive 4 When a sudden illness befell Hitomi's father, the family's dojo became afflicted with financial trouble. To help her father, Hitomi entered the fourth Dead or Alive tournament in an attempt to win the cash prize. During the tournament, she defeated Lei Fang after a dispute over a lettuce, and yet again faces Jann Lee, after he 'rescues' her from a T-Rex, since she found it "cruel" of Jann to attack the dinosaur, despite its attempt to eat her. Hitomi eventually encountering Hayate and she requested his help in rebuilding the dojo. Not so willing to go, Hayate challenged her to a fight, saying that if she proved herself by beating him, he would come back with her. It is unclear whether he ends up helping her, although it is assumed that she defeats him, for after the tournament, Hitomi returns home. As she energetically dances around her apartment while skillfully preparing breakfast, the doorbell rings, shocking her and making her spill her food on the floor. It is widely believed to be Hayate. Dead or Alive Xtreme 2 After hearing that the new Dead or Alive Tournament would be held at New Zack Island, she vowed to make up for her loss in the previous tournament and left straight away only to once again becoming a victim of Zack’s fiendish trickery, ending up being stuck on the island for a vacation. She was the only one who had fell for the ruse, unlike the other girls who came for their own personal reasons. Fighting Capacity ::"Isn't there anybody tougher?" ---Hitomi :In Dead or Alive, Hitomi is fast, though not as powerful than others. Hitomi's fighting style relies on quick, medium-damage strikes, and her recovery time frame is excellent. Her tell-tale "wind-up" shared with Hayate, however, is a popular counter-attack weakness for her, and the majority of her attacks lack good mix-up's, which means that most high-to-mid holds are effective against her. In Dead Fantasy she had been shown doing superhuman feats, including ripping pieces of floor out of the earth and tossing them, and drop-kicking a large stone bridge to pieces. She makes a great opponent for Tifa, because even though Tifa is able to utilize magic, unlike her Hitomi has no MP-cost deficiencies and is able to last longer stamina-wise. When blinded she can rely on Wing Chun, a defensive style. Weapon :Hitomi is the only person in Dead Fantasy that doesn't come equipped with magical powers or ninpo, but comes to inherit Tifa's materia in Dead Fantasy III onward, after beating them out of her. However, Hitomi is still very powerful, and is given exaggerated strength to accommodate for her lack of magical prowess. One demonstration of which shows her tearing up a large chunk of earth without handholds. Relationships Hayate :Hitomi found Hayate after he was abandoned by DOATEC. Hitomi and Hayate trained together under her father, but he soon departed. In the third Dead or Alive tournament, they meet again, Hitomi asking him to return to the dojo. Hayate politely tells her to send his regards to her father, but he cannot return, having rediscovered his calling as a ninja. Hitomi goes out to find him, trying to convince him to come back to the dojo. Despite him heading on with the Mugen Tenshin to destroy the DOATEC towers, he and Hitomi still maintained a close friendship. Hitomi is the only non-ninja character to have relationships to Hayate. Hayate seems to care for Hitomi, seriously considering coming back to her father's dojo despite his mission to destroy DOATEC. Interestingly, he doesn't correct her when she refers to him as Ein, again showing his affection for her and appreciation for all that she and her father have done for him. Role in Dead Fantasy DFI :In Dead Fantasy I, Hitomi appears just in time to defend Kasumi and Ayane from Yuna and Rikku's charge, tipping the balance in favor of the Dead or Alive team for the remainder of the fight. Hitomi throws a pillar from the stairwell of the stone chamber entrance throws the stone catwalk, causing a part of it to fall. Hitomi then proceeds to run toward the falling stone and jumps onto them to aid Ayane in fighting Yuna. The duo then dual bum rush Yuna, who is then tossed by Hitomi. Yuna and Rikku then engage Ayane, Kasumi, and Hitomi in a short fight. Hitomi cuts it short by drop-kicking another section of the stone walkway, which snaps it in two and causes the ground Yuna and Rikku were standing on to fly into the air, sending the girls with it. Hitomi the proceeds to punch the pillar at Yuna and Rikku. It hits the cousins and sends them through a wall to an outside platform. Hitomi then jumps into the air and kicks a falling Yuna into the ground below. However, Tifa (Final Fantasy VII) shows up and rescues her teammates by simultaneously kicking the all of the Dead or Alive girls back across the platform. DFII :This battle begins where the other left off. The Dead or Alive girls charge the Final Fantasy girls, only to again be repelled by a series of Tifa's kicks. Hitomi pushes back the other two FF girls, but Tifa responds by throwing her through a wall of ice. Hitomi is able to defend herself from both Tifa and then Yuna, kicking them both away with Ayane's assistance, until Rikku jumps back in and is able to kick her over. Just as the three Dead or Alive girls are flying through the air, team FF regroups and assumes an attack pattern, executing a vicious coordinated attack. Once the DOA team recover themselves, Hitomi tosses Ayane to the top of the nearest building, so that she may charge her ninjutsu attack. :While sliding down the building, Tifa ends up on the same platform as Hitomi, who then tries to attack her. Tifa backflips over Hitomi, grabs her by the waist, then suplexes her upper body straight through the stone their standing on. Tifa then unleashes a chain of spells onto the trapped Hitomi, first a fire spell, then Gravity, then Ultima, after which Hitomi is sent flying backward, trailing smoke. Tifa regroups with the FF girls, casting Haste on them. Hitomi manages to block Tifa while she's Hasted, but as soon as it wears off, Tifa kicks Hitomi upward, then unleashes Final Heaven. The punch cracks the tower into two, the girls falling down toward the lava below. :Tifa then steps up to reaquire the fallen bottles, flipping over Hitomi and allowing Kasumi's ninja blade to slice the bottle open for her. She then smashes the second bottle across Hitomi's face and beats her down with one arm. All the DOA girls regroup to form a united front against her. She ducks Kasumi, who flies over her head, smashes the remaining bottle once more into Hitomi's face, then shoulders her away, performs a series of lightning-powered punches against Ayane, while Hitomi tries to attack her from behind. She trips Hitomi, who crashes into the stumbling Ayane, and they both fall. Ayane tries to get off Hitomi, but Tifa kicks her down into her comrade again. Afterwards, Hitomi jumps in and kicks her off of the platform, over the lava. :Inside the tornado Tifa kicks Hitomi to Rinoa, who proceeds to repeatedly body-slam her enemies. After the conjuring of the Lunar Portal, Tifa slams Hitomi down into the one that leads to the site seen in Dead Fantasy III. DFIII :In DFIII, she went head-to-head with Tifa in an all out battle in an abandoned church. Tifa and Hitomi start their battle off by hitting each other with mirrored blows. First Hitomi kicks down Tifa, then Tifa does the same, only with lightning imbued into her leg. The two go to punch each other, but Tifa gains the advantage after channeling a Fire spell through her arm, sending a wave of fire into Hitomi's face and forcing her to fly back. Hitomi made a great fight with her, but was stalled when Tifa temporarily blinded her with Darkness. Hitomi then switched techniques, taking up a defensive stance. Using Wing Chun Hitomi was able to extract all the materia from Tifa and use it's powers against her. After knocking Tifa's materia out Hitomi sends her flying out of the church. Tifa gets up and recovers, but she is bleeding. Before her and Hitomi can reengage, Hayate and his ninja clan appear. DFV :When Hayate appears to interrupt her and Tifa's fight, Hitomi makes a gesture of protest. He ignores her. Hitomi is seen later in DFV, when Hayate is carrying Tifa's incapacitated body after having his ninjas severely wound her. When Hitomi rejoins him later on, she is visibly angry, and slaps him. She then leaves with Helena in a helicopter back to the city with both Tifa and the materia in her possession in Dead Fantasy V. Cloud and Yuna are later shown tailing their helicopter. Future :As long as Tifa's body remains in her possession, it is inevitable that Hitomi will eventually confront Cloud Strife. It is unknown what Helena and Hitomi are up to, though it is possible it includes cloning Tifa, much like the Kasumi Xs. Monty Oum has confirmed Tifa will be back in action, though it is not known if this includes a rematch with Hitomi. Gallery DF Screenshots File:DF Hitomi.jpg File:DOA vs Tifa.jpg File:Dead Fantasy Hitomi.jpg File:Blind Hitomi.png File:Hitomi vs Tifa.png File:Hitomi defeats Tifa.png File:Hayate & Hitomi.png File:Hitomi slaps Hayate.png File:Hitomi with Materia.png DF Promotional Art File:Dead Fantasy Hitomi Artwork.jpg File:Dead Fantasy 1.jpg File:Copyofdeadfantasyiiwallkt3.jpg File:6c28c4ea.jpg Trivia *Hitomi uses Talim's "Tagga Na Kamay" throw from Soul Calibur in DF II, and Black☆Star's "Certain Kill: Black☆Star Big Wave" from Soul Eater from DF III.